A conventional hula ring is used to be an exercise tool and generally is a ring-shaped body. The user shakes his/her waist to be circular action to let the hula be ring go around the waist. In order to enhance the massaging feature to the user, some hula rings have protrusions extending radially inward from an inside of the hula ring so that the protrusions will contact the user's body to achieve the purpose of massaging the user's waist. Nevertheless, it is experienced that the protrusions hurt the user who is thin. That is because the protrusions integrally extend from the hula ring so that the protrusions impact the user's body directly. Furthermore, the protrusions are an impediment for the hula ring smoothly going around the user's body because they extend inward and are fixed.
The present invention intends to provide a hula ring that has a plurality of rollers rotatably mounted to an inside of the hula ring so that when the hula ring contact the user's body, the rollers rolls and the hula ring is easily to obtain enough eccentric force.